


All For The Job

by awildesunflower



Series: monchevy drabbles [4]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Smut, some violence, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildesunflower/pseuds/awildesunflower
Summary: Bourbon and Lorraine are almost always paired together for missions and they absolutely hate each other. Philippe is a snobby, arrogant prick and Chevalier is a rash, reckless child. But thanks to Liselotte's mishap, they are forced to be much closer than they would like.





	All For The Job

“That Bourbon is an asshole,” Chev groaned under his breath as he watched his partner charm the targets.

“I know, but he’s good at his job. Just shut up and get it over with,” Lotte sighed in his earpiece, sick of hearing him complain.

Chev crossed his arms and huffed while Philippe did all the work and got all the credit because he had an unfairly nice as and a voice that would make any man melt. Chev just wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off his face—okay, he just wanted to kiss him. But Philippe absolutely hated him so that definitely was never going to happen. 

“I’m not working with him ever again,” Chev declared.

=

“Why, Louis! Why must you always send me with your brother?” Chev whined as he was once again sent on a mission with the younger Bourbon, who was still older than him.

“Because he is more seasoned than you and you still need to learn,” Louis repeated for the hundredth time. “Now shut up and get out of my office.

Chev pouted and stormed out. He used to always get his way, but not with these two. Louis treated him like he was just hired and Philippe never listened to a word he said. He packed his suitcase to the brim and waited for Philippe to head to the airport. That bastard was never on time and he had the audacity to scold Chev. At least they were leaving France and heading for Rome. He always had an affinity for the Italians and their food—and their bodies. 

“You’re late,” Chev chided as Philippe finally arrived with only twenty minutes left to board the plane.

“And you’re still working for me,” Philippe oh so kindly reminded him.

They barely uttered a word to each other the entire way to Rome. They arrived in the city around noon, giving them plenty of time to settle in and strategize. As soon as they entered their hotel room they both dropped their bags and groaned.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Philippe sighed with exasperation.

Chev went straight down to the front desk to complain. “Miss,” he said with a tight smile. “I’m afraid the room you gave us only has one bed. We required two.” Moments later Chev stormed back up to the room and slammed the door shut. “They are completely full. And, get this, when Lotte—whom I know booked everything—got this room she specifically asked for one bed. A couple’s suite to be exact.”

“I’m killing her,” Philippe growled. “But since we are stuck with this,” he regained his poise. “I guess you’ll be sleeping in the chair because the bed is mine.” He sat down on the bed and crossed in legs.

“The hell I am!” Chev argued and sat on the other side of the bed.

Philippe scowled, “I am absolutely not sleeping next to you.”

“And I am absolutely not sleeping in a chair,” Chev retorted. 

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Philippe got up and went to the bathroom to shower. In the meantime, Chev pulled out his laptop and decided to check the targets and locations for the mission. He put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated groan. A gay bar. Really? They had to go to some promotion party at a gay bar that night and—here’s the kicker—they were going under the guise of engaged investors. That meant he had to act like that Bourbon was his fiancé. Why couldn’t he be with literally anyone else? When Philippe walked out in his towel—to which Chev had to try really hard to not stare at his body—Chev turned to him with a smile. “Guess what?” He chimed. “We’re engaged.”

Philippe screwed his brows together and sputtered. “What the hell are you talking about, Lorraine?”

Chev turned the laptop so Philippe could see. “Tonight we are going to a promotional party at a gay bar. Our IDs are that of an engaged couple that are investors in this product,” Chev said with a tight smile.

“That his absolutely not happening!” Philippe huffed.

=

“You have to admit, we’d make a gorgeous couple,” Chev hummed. 

“It’s not happening,” Philippe huffed out a laugh. He snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him against his side. If this was their mission, Philippe was going to do it. And he was going to give it his all just to piss Lorraine off. This meant pulling his partner’s ass flush against him as they danced. His hands roamed his body and he placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Chev was absolutely melting in his touch. He flushed scarlet down his neck from arousal. He hated Philippe so fucking much. They already got what they needed and tagged the CEO. Philippe was just being extra as usual. Chev hated it. He hated the way Philippe’s slender fingers trailed down his stomach. He hated the way Philippe’s mouth sucked at his neck. And he absolutely hated the way Philippe’s dick felt against his ass. Who was he kidding, he loved it. And Chev was going to give it right back to him. He ground his ass back and put an arm around Philippe’s neck. 

By the end of the night, Chev’s neck was marked up and down, he had a raging hard-on, and Philippe had squeezed his ass so much that it must have been red. And now they had to sleep in the same bed. 

“Look what you’ve done to me,” Chev gasped as he looked at himself in the mirror when they got back to the hotel. 

Philippe defended himself, “You said it was okay!” 

Chev nodded, “Fair point.” He silently got ready for bed before laying on on the far left side. Philippe laid on the far right and tugged the blanket over him making it fly off of Chev. He grumbled and tugged it back over him only for Philippe to tug it again. They went back and forth in a childish tug of war that ended with a begrudged compromise of them scooting slightly closer together. 

“I hate you,” Chev groaned.

“I hate you too,” Philippe scoffed.

 

Chev smiled softly as his nose was tickled. The sun’s rays streamed in through the curtains to let him know it was morning. He blinked awake only for his heart to stop. Philippe’s face was a mere hairsbreadth away from his. A stray brunette curl flopped down from Philippe’s forehead and tickled Chev’s nose. He couldn’t help but admire him for just a moment. He really was very handsome and he looked so calm as he slept. Chev thought for a moment that maybe he wasn’t a complete dick. But that was before Philippe woke up. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Philippe exclaimed as he jumped up and backed away. 

“I didn’t do anything! I woke up and we were like this,” Chev stammered sitting up and shuffling back. 

“Then why were you staring at me?” Philippe crosses his arms

“I was shocked and I didn’t want to wake you. I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Chev mumbled. He got up and went to shower. He still hated Philippe Bourbon. 

=

Tension from the morning carried all throughout the day. Chev focused his hardest on doing his part of the job, completely ignoring every word Philippe said to him. That night all they had to do was plant some bugs in an office. They easily snuck in without a trace. 

“Be careful, Lorraine. The security system is very intricate. Don’t move a thing,” Philippe warned him. 

Chev rolled his eyes and grumbled as he finished up. He went to walk out after Philippe and tripped over a wire. Luckily Philippe was vigilant, and grabbed Chev, pulling him away from the bullet that shot out from the safe. 

“You fucking idiot. Almost got yourself killed!” Philippe growled and kept a tight grip on his wrist to guide him out. “If you would’ve just listened to me instead of acting like a child this would have been fine!”

Chev blushed furiously. “I know what I’m doing! Stop treating me like a child!” He yelled. 

“That’s exactly what you are,” Philippe spat. “Louis puts me with you so you will learn. Your ego gets the best of you.”

Chev pulled his wrist out of his grasp and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “Fuck you! I’m good at my job and I don’t need you!” He screamed. People walking in the plaza stopped and turned their heads to gawk at the two. 

“Stop making a scene,” Philippe seethed through gritted teeth. 

He continued yelling, “No! I hate you and I want everyone to know that! Fuck you and fuck—“

Philippe cut him off by pulling him into a small alleyway and shoving him against a wall. “Calm the fuck down, Lorraine,” he grunted. 

“I hate you!” He wailed and pounded his fists against Philippe’s chest. 

He grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Chev’s head. “Calm down, Chevalier,” Philippe demanded staring him down. 

Chev huffed, his chest rose and fell as he took deep breathes. “Let me go,” he muttered and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. 

Philippe shoved his knee between his legs to keep him still. He just glared at him silently until he stilled. The blush in Chev’s cheeks went down but his eyes were wide with dilated pupils. And then Chev leaned forward to kiss him, terrified that he’d vehemently reject it, but willing to risk it. Philippe released his wrists and stepped back. “We’re going back to the hotel. I’ll sleep in the chair,” Philippe sighed and walked out of the alley.

They didn’t speak the rest of the night. Philippe curled up on the armchair allowing Chev to have the bed to himself. Part of him felt bad for yelling, but he didn’t want him to get hurt. Despite only being three years his senior, Philippe felt incredibly responsible for keeping his partner safe. He watched as Chev fell asleep to make sure he didn’t do anything rash before allowing himself to sleep. 

 

“Lorraine,” Philippe sighed, poking a finger at his shoulder to wake him up. 

Chev stirred slightly and sat up to rub his eyes. It was clear that he was embarrassed about the night prior and he wasn’t sure how to speak to Philippe. He had almost completely broken in front of him and he jeopardized the mission. “I’m sorry,” Chev murmured running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what happened to me last night. It won’t happen again.”

“It better not. I’m not losing you. Not on my watch,” Philippe said with a small smile before going to get ready. Chev blushed slightly and chewed his lip as he processed what Philippe just said to him. Philippe didn’t want him dead. That was a start. 

=

“Lorraine, go around the back. I took out the security cameras,” Philippe whispered through his earpiece. 

Chev picked the door open and slipped inside. The soft hum of conversation just a few feet away made his heart pound. “I’m in. Where is the safe?” He whispered. He listened to Philippe’s directions led him to a small office. He knelt down and entered the code in the safe. He removed the case of syringes and replaced it with a pseudo-solutions. “Okay. I switched them. Am I clear to exit?” Philippe gave him the clear allowing him to slip back out through the back door. Just as he was about to make it back to the car where Philippe was waiting, he was grabbed and a knife was pressed against his throat. 

“Who do you work for?” The assailant growled. 

Just as Chev was about panic he heard a pop and the man released him. As he dropped the knife, it cut the side of his neck. The man dropped to the ground and Philippe promptly inspected Chev after pocketing his gun.

“Are you alright?” Philippe asked worriedly. 

Chev nodded and clamped his hand on his neck. “Yeah. Just get back to the hotel so I can patch this up,” he groaned as he walked to the car. 

 

“Stay still. I need to clean it,” Philippe sighed as he dabbed the soapy cloth on the wound on Chev’s neck. He winced and gripped Philippe’s shoulder as he cleaned and patched up the wound. “All better.” He smiled softly as he patted the bandage on. 

“Thanks,” Chev muttered as he looked up at Philippe. He was so close, just like he was the other night. Chev watched as Philippe’s eyes flickered down to his lips before looking back up to his eyes. Now it was Philippe’s turn to risk it and lean in for a kiss. Chev didn’t process it at first and just froze with his eyes wide open. Philippe quickly pulled back and stammered, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—“ Chev cut him off as he kissed him back with more fervor. He grabbed Philippe’s face as they deepened the kiss. They both pulled back and just stared at each other. 

“What do we do now?” Chev murmured. 

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“I do too.”

They were kissing again, rougher than before, and Philippe hoisted Chev over his shoulder to take him to the bed. They both laughed as Philippe climbed on top of him and began kissing him again. He hooked his fingers in the band of Chev’s pants and swiftly tugged them down, never letting his lips leave his. Soon they were both nearly naked and grinding against each other desperately. Philippe tugged Chev’s briefs down and kissed down his chest. “I would never let anything happen to you,” Philippe muttered. “You didn’t happen to bring lube with you, did you?”

“I did actually. It’s in the front small pocket,” Chev chuckled softly. Philippe was quick to fetch it before moving back on top of him. “God, I’ve wanted you for so long. First time I met you.”

Philippe smirked as he lubed up his fingers. “Yeah? What stopped you?” He snickered as he pressed one finger into his hole. 

Chev gasped and arched his back slightly. “Thought you hated me,” he muttered. He rolled his hips back greedily against his finger. 

“You oughta be patient. Savor it since you’ve waited so long,” Philippe teased. He eventually added a second finger and scissored him open. 

“God, you’re so arrogant,” Chev moaned softly with a smile. “Always telling me what to do. Thinking you’re better than me.”

“But you like it. You like being ordered around,” Philippe smirked. He withdrew his fingers and pulled his briefs down to lubricate his cock. “That’s why you want me to fuck you so bad.” He slowly pushed into him. Chev took him to the hilt, moaning filthily and rolling his hips back. Philippe pulled Chev’s legs on his shoulders and gripped his hips firmly as he started to slam into him. Both of them were moaning and grunting loudly with no regard for their neighbors. 

“Oh my god! Oh, fucking hell! Right there!” Chev screamed as Philippe rammed into his prostate. He fisted the sheets in his hands and arched his back as he teetered on the edge of climax. 

Philippe gripped his hips tighter and thrust fast. “Don’t cum until I say you can,” he growled. He leaned down and nipped at his neck and added to the fading marks. His breathing stuttered as he nearly came. Chev was whimpering beneath him as Philippe gripped the base of his cock to restrict him from climaxing. “You’re so beautiful like this,” Philippe groaned. “Want you all the time.”

“Take me. Want you so bad,” Chev whined. His entire body was flushed pink from so much stimulation. He had only dreamed of this moment and suddenly it was all overwhelming. Philippe came inside of him with a long moan making Chev clench around him and arch his back. “Please! Please, let me cum,” he whimpered, gasping for air. Philippe finally released his cock and slowly stroked him as he slowed his thrusts. Chev came across his chest with a shout, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm sent waves through his body. Philippe leaned down to kiss him again as he fucked him through his orgasm. He pulled out and rolled next to him, both panting to catch their breath. 

Philippe looked over at him with a smile. “I liked that a lot,” he chuckled softly. 

“I did too,” Chev smiled and rolled onto his side. He rested his head on Philippe’s chest and nuzzled against him. “I hope that...maybe this wasn’t just a one-time thing.”

“I’ll definitely be telling Louis that you have a lot more to learn,” Philippe hummed. “You know, you’re not that bad Lorraine.”

“You’re not too shabby yourself, Bourbon. I like you,” Chev yawned and entwined their legs. 

“I like you too. Sorry for being a bit...dickish,” Philippe muttered. “Just when I get on the job I’m stuck in my head. And I’m terrified of disappointing my brother.” He spoke honestly, suddenly feeling like he could trust him. 

“It’s fine. And I guess I’m a bit too cocky. You’ve got three years of experience on me,” he hummed. 

“Just want to keep you safe. You’re reckless,” Philippe murmured and kissed his head. 

Chev closed his eyes and curled around him. He pulled the blanket up over them and tucked his head under Philippe’s chin.

Suddenly sharing a bed wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I had the energy I would turn this into a full fic but a sis is struggling


End file.
